


Storms and Stitches

by 3amcowboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood mentioned, Firefighter Hawke, First Meetings, Justice isn't a spirit, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Modern Kirkwall, More tags to be added, Purple Hawke, more chapters coming soon!!, nurse Anders, they meet in a hospital so not the cutest but lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amcowboy/pseuds/3amcowboy
Summary: Hawke has just moved to Kirkwall to work as a firefighter. His sister is sick, his brother is angry, and all the pieces he's worked so hard to hold together threaten to fall from reach.Meeting a certain nurse makes him grateful he has his EMT certification.





	Storms and Stitches

" _Shiiit_ , dude, that's a lot of blood." 

The dark haired fire fighter glanced between the unconscious young boy on the cot and the nurse standing over him now. His tone was light but when the nurse chanced a look at the man, there was something darker in his bright brown eyes. Anders figured it was just surprise at the blood covering his scrubs and gloves. He pulled them off as he backed away from the stabilized boy.

"Um, yes," Anders replies, clearing his throat, "that's what happens when you get skewered by a tree branch, uh—"

"Hawke," He cleared the scratchiness from his throat, "I, uh, I brought– brought him in." The fire fighter held his hands out as if to say, 'I won't get too close.' "He begged me to stay. I couldn't just leave him." 

When Anders had finished typing the proper dosage into the boy's IV drip and was ready to leave him to his tech, the nurse met his eyes from his place frozen in the door way. 

"What'd you do, sneak back here?" A simper cracked across his face momentarily, breaking his serious facade. The man scratched the back of his neck as he nodded. A smile, guilty and nervous, spread across his face with a shake.

"Like I said," his voice wavered and the hands at his sides tightened into gloved fists, "I couldn't just leave him."

"Well, he's alright now." Anders washed his hands at the nearby sink and checked his scrubs thoroughly. New ones for sure, he noted. "Most of the others have already been tended to, he was one of the only ones with serious injuries. This was a storm rescue, huh?" He questioned, his feet moving past her and down the hallway, a bump to her shoulder beckoning her follow. 

He — Hawke— complied.

"Er, yeah. After the hurricane passed last night, we've had a lot of calls." Hawke's voice found strength again even though he fumbled with the helmet in his hands awkwardly as if he didn't know what to do with it. "Do you, um, know how to get back down to the ER?" He punched his fist against his suit-covered thigh. "I mean, shit, of course you do. Hah, I just meant, could you—" 

"I'll take you down there," Anders replied softly, turning to face the man as they reached the floor's nursing station, "just give me a moment to change out of," he motioned down to his bloody clothes, "this." He nodded in response and leaned against the counter.

Against the stark and sterile white, Hawke was a most peculiar sight. All dark khaki and yellow, tactical boots and heavy strappings, the young man looked about two sizes too small inside it all. He was lithe, Anders could tell, but he must be strong because Holly had said it was a firefighter who dragged the boy in alone from their truck. 

Why he agreed to take him downstairs when anyone else could've, Anders couldn't say.

Suited in new crisp blue, the nurse returned to find the firefighter still standing alone bouncing on his toes. Nurses and techs skirted around him with looks askance. When he looked down at the floor, he could see the bits of mud and grass the big boots had left behind on the tile. Anders opened his mouth to speak once he reached his side again but the man leaned forward and took his name tag between two fingers, studying the letters carefully.

"I like that. Anders." Hawke leaned back sheepishly and hooked his helmet onto a clasp on his belt. He had already removed his gloves, Anders realized, and stowed them away. Now his hands looked far too slender and small to have carried anyone anywhere. The sleeves of his uniform covered half his palms as he held out his hand to offer a shake. "I'm new to the area, but since I'm probably going to be here a lot, I think it'd be cool if we at least know each other, haha." 

"Why would you be here a lot?" Anders questioned as he began leading Hawke towards the elevators.

"Oh, my sister just got transferred here. She can't be in peds trials anymore so we had to come somewhere that could treat her properly." He pressed the elevator button and it lit beneath his touch. Hawke muttered a few things about his sister's illness and how he also did work as an EMT. "She's on the heart floor now I think, haha. I haven't been able to visit with all the storms." 

The elevator doors opened with a loud _DING_ and it nearly made Anders jump. Time had passed fast and slow all at once.

"What's her name? I'm just on this floor today because of all the emergencies, I usually work that floor, Hawke." It took a few moments for the shock to leave his face so Anders stuck his hand between the elevator door and wall as it attempted to close. Hawke cleared his throat and pushed the doors back open to exit. 

"It's, uh, Bethany. Hawke. She's a charmer, that one." She smiled at Anders and he felt his entire body heat unwillingly. "She's a lot more eloquent than me, I'm just the oldest. Break down doors and shit." Hawke chuckled and began pulling his gloves back on.

"Would you, um," Anders chanced meeting her eyes as the elevator doors opened again and she began stepping out, a thank you making its way to her lips, "would you wanna meet up again? If you come back sometime soon? I absolutely loved the way the other nurses looked at you on the floor, I could stand to see them irritated with someone who's not me." He chuckled and moved his hand to cover his mouth slightly.

"Ah, the real reason for your kindness rears it's head." Hawke winked playfully and held the door open with his free hand. "I live to irritate, Anders, just ask Beth. I'd, ah, be honored, good sir." He feigned a two fingered salute and a good-natured smile spread across his cheeks. "I'm positive you'll regret this." It slipped from his lips suddenly and he grit his teeth.

"If anything, that would be you, not me." He reached out to pat Hawke's hand and waved goodbye with a grin as they slid shut again.

He swore he could see the man clutching his fingers with flushed cheeks as he disappeared.


End file.
